The Madness of Viktor Krum
by jono74656
Summary: Viktor and Harry's tete-a-tete isn't interrupted by Mister Crouch, and Viktor takes advantage of their privacy to to find out if Diggory was telling him the truth about Potter. Goblet of Fire AU, following on from my story 'What The Mermaid Didn't See'.


**AN: Dipping my toe back into the Harry Potter fandom, with a followup to my story 'What The Mermaid Didn't See'.**

**If you haven't read that all you need to know is Cedric sexed Kurt up in the Prefect's Bathroom.**

**Goes AU during chapter 28 of Goblet of Fire, Mister Crouch doesn't show up to interrupt Harry and Viktor's tete-a-tete, and it goes off in an unexpected direction.**

**Disclaimer: JK owns Harry Potter. I do not.**

**Warnings: Dub-con due to underage character. Bondage. Rough Sex. Barebacking. Ass To Mouth.**

The Madness of Viktor Krum

Viktor couldn't believe he had managed to get Potter alone, especially in somewhere they were unlikely to be interrupted in a hurry. He flicked his wand to create orbs of light which settled in the branches of the trees around them, casting a soft white glow over them both, and setting Potter's delicate yet masculine features into sharp relief.

He adjusted himself as discretely as possible in his robes, and thought back to overhearing Diggory recounting an encounter in the Prefect's Bathroom to his flushed and panting girlfriend. He was sure the recap had been for his benefit, Diggory had known he was there and had spoken too loudly for him not to be tempting Viktor.

He leaned into Potter's personal space, asking dissembling questions about the younger teen's relationship with Herm-Own-Ninny, while breathing deep of the natural musk that Potter exuded; a musk that was going straight to Viktor's cock, hardening it uncomfortably even in his loose robes. Potter's eyes widened and darkened as Viktor took an unsubtley large breath right next to his ear, and narrow hips thrust forward minutely, if Viktor hadn't been watching for a sign of Potter's interest, he would have missed it.

He reached out and gently groped Potter through his robes, smiling slightly at the resultant gasp, and the way Potter's hips ground forward much more noticeably into his grip. His free hand wound into thick dark hair, and he tilted Potter's head to one side, holding him in place as he leaned in and kissed him hard, tongue parting Potter's lips forcefully and sweeping into his mouth, claiming it roughly and swallowing Potter's answering moan of approval as the boy went limp, submitting to Viktor's ownership of his mouth.

Viktor kissed Potter as dirtily as he could for several long minutes, Potter gasping and moaning under his grip, grinding forward into Viktor's grip and down onto his thigh when he pressed it between his coltish legs. He broke the kiss reluctantly, biting and tugging at Potter's lower lip as he drew away; Potter chasing him and whining with disappointment until Viktor stopped him with a finger to his swollen lips.

A complicated motion of Viktor's wand had Potter's clothes wriggling off his body, flying up and folding themselves neatly over a convenient tree branch, leaving Potter bare and shivering slightly in the evening air. Viktor drank in the sight of smooth pale skin over lightly defined musculature with a fine dusting of dark hair; Potter's cock bobbing full and flush with blood between his legs, nestled in a small patch of dark hair above full balls.

He cast a cushioning charm on the log they had been stood by and stepped into Potter's space, turning him towards the log and bending him over it with a firm hand at the small of his back. Another flick of his wand had tree branches reaching down to encircle Potter's wrists, roots bursting up through the earth to grip his ankles and spread his legs wide, the result being Potter held in place and spread open and shameless for Viktor's appreciative perusal.

He went to his knees behind Potter; tapping his wand to the younger boy's hole and muttering a cleansing spell, removing all traces of unpleasant dirt from inside and out, and leaving him smelling deeply appealing. He spread Potter's firm cheeks and buried his face between them, tongue lapping at the furled hole as Potter all but screamed with shock and pleasure.

Apparently Diggory hadn't taken the time to introduce Potter to this particular delight. Amateur.

Viktor pointed his tongue and thrust it at the rim of Potter's tight hole repeatedly until the muscle yielded slowly to his entreaties, his tongue fucking into the hot hole and the taste of Potter rolling across his taste buds. He sealed his lips to the rim and his tongue thrust back and forth inexorably, fucking Potter's hole to a chorus of moans, gasps and breathy sighs being rung out of Potter's mouth.

He reached down with one hand and pulled down the front of his robes, allowing his aching erection to spring free, shuddering for a moment at the feeling of cool air on his hot, hard flesh and stroking himself, smearing precome down his length even as his tongue began to cramp up from the constant fucking motion.

Digging into his pocket produced a small vial of slick potion, and he pulled away from Potter's hole with an obscene squelch, ignoring the boy's moan at the sudden cessation of stimulation and uncorking the vial, pouring the potion into the palm of one hand and allowing it to warm on his skin before drawing his fingers through it, thoroughly coating them.

One finger slipped into Potter's hole to no resistance at all, and he fucked in and out for a moment, before adding a second. The second met with more resistance, but slid in alongside the first easily, both scissoring and splaying as they thrust in and out of Potter's warm and welcoming body. It took but moments for Potter's pleasure-slack body to adjust to the stretch of two fingers and begin to thrust back against him with as much force as his restrained position would allow him. Viktor took this as a signal to add a third finger, to a moan of approval from Potter as he managed to rub over the boy's prostate, three fingers deep and spreading slowly to open Potter ready for Viktor's aching cock.

Viktor leaned around to pant harshly into Potter's ear as his fingers fucked in and out with slick and impossibly erotic noises, biting at the shell and sucking the lobe into his mouth, nibbling on it gently as Potter whined, struggling to get enough leverage to force himself back onto Viktor's fingers.

Judging Potter ready, Viktor drew his fingers from Potter's clinging hole, dumping the rest of the slick potion over his cock and lining up, thrusting into Potter and bottoming out, the force of the thrust shoving him forward against the log. The stimulation of his cock rubbing over the cushioned log was too much for Potter, and his hole clenched wonderfully around Viktor as he came with a moan, spending himself over the log and slumping against it, limp in the grip of the restraining branches and roots.

Viktor took advantage of Potter's lax, post-coital state to pull out and drive back in hard, hips pistoning as he drove his hard cock in and out of Potter's sweet ass. His hands gripped hard to Potter's hips, leaving bruises on pale skin that were bound to last for days. Potter moaned feebly as Viktor climbed up onto the log, using it for leverage to drive his cock into him harder, balls slapping onto pale cheeks as Viktor moaned, streams of Bulgarian obscenities falling from his lips mingling with praise for Potter, praise for his sweet body which was so good to fuck.

Potter stirred beneath him, Viktor's relentless fucking causing his cock to begin to harden again, and Viktor reached a hand round beneath him to wrap around it, stroking it roughly in time with his pounding thrusts, Potter whimpering at the over-stimulation. Viktor bent his knees until they screamed to change the angle of his thrusts, thrusting blindly until Potter's broken moan told him he'd found the boy's prostate, driving against it over and over now, Potter's cock jumping in his grip with ever brush of the bundle of nerves.

He sank his cock in balls deep and circled his hips, stimulating Potter as much as he possibly could, and Potter's half-hard cock twitched in his hand as the boy came again, Viktor fucking the load out of his pliable body and stroking him through it, smearing the come up the boy's pale chest and tweaking his nipples even as the tight hole clenched again, velvety soft and contracting aroud his cock in ways that should probably be illegal.

He dragged his hand through the mess of come at the boy's groin and smeared over the log and then pressed the fingers to Potter's lips, smirking with satisfaction when they parted and the boy began to lap the come from his fingers eagerly. When his hand was cleaned of come he trailed it back down pale skin, leaving red marks in his wake before digging it back into Potter's hip, gripping on firmly and beginning to slam back into him again.

Viktor knew he'd been on edge for a while, knew it wouldn't take long; not with Potter's pliant body open and willing beneath him, hot hole clenching in all the right ways round his cock. Not with the auditory stimulation of Potter moaning and whining with over-stimulation, cock valiantly trying to harden again as Viktor pounded him relentlessly. He dug his fingers into narrow hips harder than before and began to pound slower but deeper, sinking in balls deep with every thrust, Potter being forced forward against his restraints every time, red marks forming at his wrists that drove Viktor wild, seeing the marks that proved that Potter had offered up his body for Viktor's pleasure.

Pleasure built in him, and heat prickled over his skin as his thrusts got quicker and shallower, squelching noises filling the air as he fucked into Potter over and over. He collapsed against Potter, plastering his chest to Potter's back and biting down on the back of his neck as he buried himself deep in Potter's ass, cock jumping and throbbing as spurt after spurt of his come was deposited in Potter's body, filling him up intil it overflowed, leaking out around Viktor's cock and dripping onto the log and the forest floor.

Their sweaty bodies slumped together until Viktor slowly recovered from his orgasm, gently easing his cock out of Potter's clenching ass, watching his come ooze out now that his cock wasn't stopping Potter up.

He walked quickly round in front of Potter and pressed his cock to swollen and abused lips. Lips which parted immediately and allowed him to bury his cock into a welcoming mouth; which licked and suckled the remaining come and other bodily fluids from his flesh until he was clean enough to feel able to tuck himself back into his robes without staining them.

He stood fully clothed again and looked down at Potter, naked and still bound over the log, body dripping with sweat, lubricating potion and come. He flicked his wand, and the branches and roots which had restrained Potter uncurled slowly, and withdrew, allowing him to flex slowly, wincing as muscles cramped from being held in the same position for too long.

Potter stood slowly, giving Viktor an appreciative smile as the older teen cast a warming and relaxing charm on him which soothed his aching muscles, allowing him to stretch more thoroughly, lithe body silhouetted in the moonlight.

Potter crossed to his clothes and slowly pulled them on, before turning to look at Viktor, enquiring look in his eyes. Viktor just gave him a faint nod before heading out of the forest and back towards the lake, and the Durmstrang ship. Potter following quietly before turning towards the castle.

He flicked his wand one more time, smirking as Potter jumped and cried out from the effect of the cleansing charm washing over him, stripping his skin of dirt, sweat and other fluids, and erasing the signs of their little rendezvous. It wouldn't do for someone to realise their precious golden boy was being debauched by his fellow champions.

Potter disappeared into the castle, and Viktor clambered on board the ship, dashing off a quick note and attaching it to a school owl.

He couldn't wait to see Diggory's face at breakfast in the morning when he realised he wasn't the only one to have had Potter moaning beneath them.

Maybe they could share him some time.

**AN: This has literally taken an hour and a half to write. The porn just wanted to happen.**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
